


Guilty Pleasure

by Anonymous



Series: Captivated Capture [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He could recognize between the siblings by the sound of their movements - Claudia’s feet barely made a sound and she often startled him - suddenly appearing in his space, but he’d come to learn the sound of her dress - swishing with her movements and against the stones as she squeezed through the crevice to get to him.Soren, on the other hand - was loud and heavy - armor clanking as he made his way over.Definitely not stealthy.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Indulgence, this will be continued in another snippet as well with less hand-feeding next time, maybe?

Callum had unfortunately gotten used to the numbness in his hands. One would after having them chained up for a lengthy amount of time - what he didn’t get used to though, was his captors. Not so much the captors themselves, but their behaviors - one captor in particular.

Callum had seen it coming, not only after his run in with Claudia while trying to escape but it wasn’t hard to predict that Soren and Claudia would be working for their father - they were Viren’s children after all.

Still, Callum knew them on a personal level and it felt strange to have them treat him like this.

When Claudia was the one to watch over him, Callum would feel a prickle of regret he had to squash down. He knew the irony of the situation all too well - he’d chained Claudia what felt like not too long ago, but now, here he was - chained by her. When Claudia tended to him, she was rather practical about it - tending to him as if he were a dog or maybe even just a plant, he wasn’t sure which was worse - but she’d merely read a book and sit there with him for a bit - feeding him with a utensil but never paying him much heed.

At least the interrogations had stopped - now they were banking on Rayla and Ezran to come to him.

Not that they would - Callum explicitly told them not to - Azymondias was more important than him - they had to return the hatchling to its mother and stop this war.

The sound of footsteps made him shift. He could recognize between the siblings by the sound of their movements - Claudia’s feet barely made a sound and she often startled him - suddenly appearing in his space, but he’d come to learn the sound of her dress - swishing with her movements and against the stones as she squeezed through the crevice to get to him.

Soren, on the other hand - was loud and heavy - armor clanking as he made his way over. 

Definitely not stealthy.

So when Soren appeared, Callum hadn’t been surprised and yet a strange feeling began to bubble inside of his stomach. The older boy had always made Callum a little uneasy - mostly because he had associated Soren with training and training… had never been his forte, but now? Now was different.

Soren tending to him was nothing like Claudia - Claudia was calculated and withdrawn - for the most part. She’d talk to him a bit, but nothing to be answered and it was always clipped. She kept an eye on him but mostly did not engage.

Soren, on the other hand, was more… personable, perhaps?

“Guess what I brought.”

The chipper voice was jarring to him - making his mouth twitch behind the leather gag, but the moment Soren pulled out a piece of what looked and smelled like fresh bread - Callum’s stomach growled.

But more importantly - another hunger surged inside of him.

“Looks like someone is hungry.”

Callum breathed in, his brow ticking - trying to be angry - he should be angry! He was held captive here, even if it was for the best - he was still held captive by people who he had thought were his friends, sort of… and yet… the sweet hunger overrode his anger - the desire that was blooming in his stomach that fanned out inside of him. He shifted as Soren stepped closer, causing his heart to beat faster as he watched Soren crouch in front of him - those eyes looking him up and down.

Eyes that were softer than they should be for a captor.

“Now I’m gonna take off your gag, don’t scream- remember what happens when you scream.”

Callum’s nostrils flared and when Soren removed the gag… Callum flexed his jaw, his mind stirring. The urge to yell built within him, as it always did - but he wouldn’t.

“Soren- mmph!”

He didn’t get to say anything because a piece of bread was stuffed in his mouth. It was a very small piece and it was… very good- fluffy and savory-sweet. He chewed, the feel of Soren’s fingertips still on his lips made him look at the other - who had this look in his eyes, an expectant look as well as nervous. Callum swallowed the bread, ignored the rapid beating of his heart and opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick at Soren’s fingertips.

The sharp intake of breath that Soren gave spurred him on - his gut feeling hot and heavy as he sucked in one fingertip, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on it - the lingering taste of the bread still there but more than that was just the taste of Soren’s fingers - the saltiness making his belly churn in ways he couldn’t even describe.

But more than that, was the sight of Soren - eyes glazed as he pressed in a second finger - unabashedly moving them against his tongue. Callum swallowed around them, shuddering as they left his mouth only to bring back more bread. Each time, Callum would find himself licking over Soren’s fingers, enjoying the feel of them teasing his mouth.

Soren released a shuddered breath as his digits left Callum’s mouth, a line of drool snapping between them and then more bread was given - fingertips licked and then sucked in.

Callum’s eyes flickered open - when had he closed them? - and then the low sound he let out broke the magic - snapping them back to reality.

Soren wrenched his fingers from Callum’s mouth and coughed, his cheeks burning in shame.

Callum opened his mouth to finally say something, but before he could - the leather was back against his mouth and the scent of Soren was in his nose as he tied it tight before he bolted away from him - moving towards the exit in quick strides.

He watched the way Soren stopped for a moment- looking back at him briefly with eyes that warred with something inside of him before he snapped his gaze away and squeezed through the crevice.

Callum swallowed around not only the taste of bread and the salt of Soren’s fingers, but the budding desire he was loathe to admit was building inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If this ever borders into M-E territory, I will probably lock it for only logged-in users.


End file.
